Complejos
by Shinini chan
Summary: Infieles, eso pensaron kise y takao cuando vieron los ojos de sus parejas en cierta rubia entrenadora de kagami. Inspirado en la imagen del capitulo 22 de la segunda temporada.


Llevaban a penas un mes desde que estaban saliendo, y el rubio se sentía más feliz de lo normal, traía a todos lados esa sonrisa de bobo, o era así como le decía el moreno cada vez que se veían, pero es que simplemente el sueño de kise se le había cumplido. Tanto tiempo enamorado de aquel joven de test morena y que por fin se le allá confesado quizás no de la manera más romántica pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho.

_-Follemos – esas habían sido sus palabras románticas. _

Se sentía en las nubes, recordando aquella noche de pasión desenfrenada que había compartido con su ex compañero de Teiko. Aunque ya era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra y ver aquella escena que no le agradaba del todo, tanto a él como a su compañero de al lado.

Takao.

Ahí estaba una rubia de pechos grandes corriendo por todos lados detrás de la entrenadora de seirin, aunque eso no le molestaba si no que su noviecito no despegaba sus ojos de aquella belleza, había que decirlo una rubia americana de bonito cuerpo no se veía todos los días, y eso no era lo más le molestaba si no que su novio estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Por otro lado, a su lado estaba el jugador de Shutoku con quien habia ido a comprar unos helados para todos los que estaban pintando el muro.

- ¡Shin chan! – grito enojado acercándose con la bolsa de helados alejando a mitobe de su lado - ¿Qué estas mirando? – pregunto y a la vez se sorprendio al ver su rostro sonrojado, una expresión que jamás habia visto en el.

- ¿A que viene ese tono takao? – pregunto arreglándose las gafas y dejando de ver a la rubia.

- Este tono es el de un novio celoso – grito llamando la atención de todos pero aun así cada uno no dejaba de hacer sus actividades.

- ¡¿novio? ¿de qué demonios hablas? – pregunto algo ofendido.

Takao le entrego la bolsa de helados y fue rápidamente donde hyuga a quien le quito los lentes para ponérselos e ir nuevamente donde el tirador de Shutoku.

- Ahora soy un cuatro ojos ¿perfecto no? – en ese momento midorima no opto por algo más que golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano. A veces Takao resultaba ser algo _tonto _y a la vez lindo.

Por otra parte Taiga estaba manteniendo firme a Alex para que ya no causara el terror a la pobre chica que se ocultaba detrás de momoi, aunque claro la rubia al intentar zafarse del fuerte agarre de uno de sus alumnos inevitablemente movía demasiado los pechos, movimiento que hacia fantasear al pobre moreno.

Si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto, porque kise lo estaba viendo desde hace un buen rato con una aura amenazadora.

Sabia muy bien que el peli azul tenía cierta obsesión por los pechos grandes, el rubio estaba consciente de eso, hasta el mismo algunas veces le había comprado unas revistas de esas que ve. Pero verlo ahora babeando por cierta rubia que al parecer era la novia de kagamicchi, o quizás no porque por ahí había escuchado que estaría saliendo con kurokocchi, pero ese es otro cuento.

Estaba celoso, pues claro con todas las razones, ¿Cómo Aominecchi sería tan descarado de ver de esa manera a la rubia?

No es que envidiara su cuerpo, él era hombre y estaba feliz de serlo.

No quería senos.

No los quería.

Enojado se acercó hasta el moreno, sacando un helado de la bolsa y abriéndolo en el trayecto, al estar cerca de su espalda estiro la polera y lo hizo caer por ahí haciendo saltar al jugador por lo frio que estaba.

- ¡Ah joder! – grito dándose la vuelta y encontrando al rubio - ¿kise? – ay no, ya sabía porque lo miraba de esa manera, ¿se habría dado cuenta?

Quería mantenerse fuerte, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero a penas sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sus labios comenzaron a temblar amenazando con llorar.

Odiaba su maldita sensibilidad.

- Aominecchi – dijo - ¡Te odio! – le tiro la bolsa completa en la cara para salir corriendo.

- ¡oe kise! – los helados cayeron al suelo y apenas Daiki salio atrás de la rubia llorona, los demás se acercaron para recogerlos.

- Que culpa tienen los helados – dijo kuroko abriendo uno y comenzando a lamerlo con la atenta mirada del pelirrojo sobre el - ¿Kagami kun? – le llamo la atención y este solo se sonrojo y desvió el rostro.

- ¿Q-que? – respondió con algo de torpeza.

- ¿Quieres? – le mostro su helado. El pelirrojo asintió comenzando a probar un poco de él, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de kuroko

Una sonrisa se le formo en los labios a su sombra.

Una no muy inocente.

- Siento como si hubiera sido mejor no venir – dijo la rubia sintiendo como estaca la mirada de takao sobre ella – si las miradas mataran pobre de mí.

Una castaña caminaba tranquilamente por la acera antes de ser empujada por cierto rubio que estaba corriendo, pero este la alcanzo agarrar antes de que cayera.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo ella para luego darse cuenta de quién era, aunque el había fijado sus ojos justo en aquella parte.

¿En qué momento había llegado a odiar los pechos?

La soltó para que esta cayera directo al suelo.

- ¡Yo no quiero pechos, no los quiero y no los necesito! – le grito a la chica quien no entendía nada. Y luego se marchó.

- ¡Maldito kise! – paso de largo el moreno para seguir al rubio.

Sabía exactamente donde podía estar escondido, así que fue hasta ese lugar. Un parque, un sube y baja, sentado completamente solo.

Ahí estaba kise.

- Creo el saber porque estas tan enojado – dijo manteniendo la cordura pero al ver como el rubio desviaba la mirada molesto, la perdió ahí mismo - ¡Me echaste el helado dentro de la camiseta! ¡Mira! – se dio la vuelta mostrándole lo mojado que estaba – y para colmo esta pegajoso – se la comenzó a quitar, quedando con el torso desnudo.

- Porque no te vas con esa rubia, amiga de kagamicchi – dijo con un puchero.

-Con eso era – dijo aburrido acercándose a el – eres idiota, solo me gustaron sus pechos ..

- ¡Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo! – se quitó el zapato y se lo aventó al rostro - ¡Aominecchi te odio! – intento huir de nuevo pero el moreno fue más rápido y alcanzo a agarrarlo fuertemente del brazo sin dejar que escape.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado – le dijo o más bien grito.

Con una agilidad el peli azul lo abrazo por la cintura, algo demasiado romántico como para el rubio. Pero claro sus manos no podían estar quietas a su cintura rápidamente subieron hasta sus pezones los cuales comenzó a acariciar por encima de la camiseta.

- ¿Qué haces Aominecchi? – pregunto sonrojado – estamos en la calle.

- Solo te demuestro que tus pequeños limones también me encienden – dijo besando su cuello – además piénsalo, tu yo el parque a solas ya sabes~

- Pero a ti te gustan..

- A mi me gusta esto, la obsesión que tengo con los tetas grandes es algo distinto, pero no cambio por nada, tus limones – dijo mordiendo su oreja.

No faltaban más palabras y el moreno fue perdonado por su adorada pareja.

Una hora despues exactamente y todo el mundo seguía en su labor, bueno casí todos estaban terminando. Y Ahí fue cuando el celular del peli celeste comenzó a sonar, una nueva llamada entrante, decidió contestar.

- Al- conteso

- ¡Kurokocchi soy yo Kise, podrías venir arreglar esto, junto con los demás, estamos en la comisaria por haber hecho 'cositas' en plena luz del dia, por favor ve-

Corto la llamada y guardo su teléfono.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto taiga tomando su bolso para ir a su departamento.

- Claro – respondio el caminando a su lado.

- ¿de quién era la llamada? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Numero equivocado –

- Nadie interrumpiría esa tarde especial con el as de seirin, ni siquiera su ex compañero de Teiko.

No habían hablado, el peli verde se arregló las gafas por cuarta vez mientras le echaba una pequeña mirada a takao quien estaba alejado de él. Se comportaba como toda una novia celosa, Si hubiera sido el mismo takao de siempre, estaría molestándolo avergonzándolo, pero no, Ahí estaba con la cabeza gacha jugando con el perrito de seirin.

En aquel momento una pregunta cruzo su mente

_¿Acaso takao estaba enamorado de él?_

Fijo de nuevo sus ojos en él y suspiro. Le hacía sentir incomodo que estuviera de esa forma.

- Bakao – le llamo.

…

- No te comporte como un niñito – dijo tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo – vámonos – se dirigió a su carreta.

- No voy a manejar esa cosa – respondió el – pídeselo a la señorita megane~

- Y te sigues comportando como una novia celosa – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- Quiero serlo – desvió el rostro algo sonrojado – Shin chan todavía no te das cuenta, eres un idiota.

- ¿cuenta de qué?

- Quiero ser tu novio celoso – se sonrojo ligeramente, tomando por sorpresa al tirador – Pero sé que nunca me veras por que no uso lentes.

- Esa es una razón bastante absurda – dijo recobrando la seriedad.

- Entonces ¿tengo oportunidad? – pregunto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, hasta que el más alto suspiro.

- Quizás – dijo subiendo al carro – comienza a conducir takao.

El otro sonrió travieso mientras corría y le quitaba las gafas para ponérselo.

- No pienso rendirme, Nanodayo – dijo mientras le robaba un beso, corto fugaz pero lleno de sentimientos.

- Maldición takao – No sabe cómo, pero presentía que eso iba a pasar muy a menudo de ahora en adelante.

-Fin-


End file.
